Schubert Extra Six
The Schubert Extra Six is a vehicle in Mafia. Design The successor to the Schubert Six, the Schubert Extra Six is notably one of the earliest cars in the Mafia storyline to feature a fully rounded body design, a design trend that becomes commonplace among common car models after. The car is further identifiable by its Citroen-like/Art Deco frontal grill design and an "F" shaped hood ornament, and may comes in any one of three body color schemes: White with red fenders, green with black fenders, and blue all around. Like the Schubert Six and the Schubert Six Police, the Schubert Extra Six is favored by the Lost Heaven police as the base model for police cars for much of the mid-to-late 1930s. Known as the Schubert Extra 6 Police, the car is intended as a newer, faster replacement of the Schubert Six Police, appearing with a black-and-white police livery (black-and-white body with black fenders), emergency lights, and a siren only used by the police. The cars are referred to as the "Schubert Extra 6 Police" as opposed to "Schubert Extra Six Police" to likely shorten the already long full names of the cars. Performance As indicated below from the Carcyclopedia, all variants of the Schubert Extra Six, including the police variants, share the exact same performance traits: * Weight: 1346 kg * Power: 85 HP (62.5 kW) * Maximum speed: 80 mph (130 km/h) * Engine: Six cylinder * Swept volume: 3548 ccm * Gear box: Three speed The Schubert Extra Six's performance, is, predictably, much more improved over the Schubert Six, or any other vehicles from that era (up until the Bolt V8). The biggest selling point of the car is its engine power; weighting exactly the same as a Schubert Six but featuring an improved V-6 engine that is nearly twice as powerful, the car is able to travel 25 more miles per hour than the Schubert Six, and 4 more miles than the Bolt V8. The car's durability is also improved, ranking average-to-good among all cars in the game. Whilst the Schubert Extra Six's performance is superior over most other car during its introduction in the storyline, following missions begin to introduce newer, faster, and more reliable counterparts (including the Crusader Chromium, Guardian Terraplane and Wright). The car also retains the same rear-wheel drive configuration as the Schubert Six, meaning the car may also suffer spinouts when cornering if too much throttle is applied at the same time. Availability Storyline Despite being based on a mid-to-late model, the Schubert Extra Six begins appearing in the game's chronology much earlier than in real-life. A green and black Schubert Extra Six first appears in the storyline as a getaway car for Billy and Johnny during Better Get Used to It (set in 1932), but is largely unobtainable due to programming. If the player attempts to reach the stationary car before the chase begins, a cutscene is triggered, followed by the chase; the player is also unable to carjack the fleeing vehicle, as the mission automatically activates another cutscene and concludes the mission as soon as the player manages to stop the car or chase it into a crash. The Schubert Extra 6 Police begins to appear as the replacement of the Schubert Six Police during A Trip to the Country (set in 1933). Prominently, several such cars carrying hostile members of the police appear halfway during the mission, after both the player and Paulie managed to reach the wounded Sam in a barn. The Schubert Extra Six is finally made widely available as a civilian model during Omerta (set in 1933), when the car begins appearing on the streets, while the player is taught by Ralph how to steal one and is provided a white and red Schubert Extra Six Fordor for the mission. The regular Schubert Extra Six ceases to appear on the streets from Just for Relaxation onwards, while the Schubert Extra 6 Police remains for the rest of the storyline in the PC version. However, the Schubert Extra 6 Police is replaced by the Lassiter V16 Police from You Lucky Bastard onwards in the console versions. Free Mode Both the Schubert Extra Six and the Schubert Extra 6 Police will not be available as a selectable car the player starts out in Free Mode until the player learns how to steal the Schubert Extra Six in Omerta; even if the player manages to force a spawning Schubert Extra 6 Police in initial Free Modes to be left with doors wide open, the player is still unable to access the car as the player has yet to learn how to lockpick the car. Trivia *The car is based on the Chevrolet Master. *The car is described by Ralph during Omerta as having 80 horsepower, 5 horsepower less than the Carcyclopedia indicates. *A peculiar inconsistency among various variants of the Schubert Extra Six is their taillights. The Tudor variant of the civilian Schubert Extra Six only features a single taillight on the left side of the car, while the Fordor has a full pair on both sides of the car; this is reversed with the police versions, with the Tudor version featuring two taillights, while the Fordor has only one, also on the left side. While it was common for cars from the 1930s to have one taillight on one side, it does not explain why this detail is inconsistent among the civilian and police versions of the Schubert Extra Six. *In early beta version of the game the car was available in all-green color. Later versions offered it in white with green fenders. Gallery Schubert Extra Six Tudor Front.jpg|Tudor front Schubert Extra Six Tudor Rear.jpg|Tudor rear Schubert Extra Six Fordor Front.jpg|Fordor front Schubert Extra Six Fordor Rear.jpg|Fordor rear Schubert Extra Six Police Tudor Front.jpg|Police Tudor front Schubert Extra Six Police Tudor Rear.jpg|Police Tudor rear Schubert Extra Six Police Fordor Front.jpg|Police Fordor front Schubert Extra Six Police Fordor Rear.jpg|Police Fordor rear Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Vehicles in Mafia